Yes
by laurenwrites
Summary: "Sorry," Beck mumbles sheepishly as a smirk appears on his girlfriend's face. "Thanks for keeping my girl entertained for a couple hours. See ya Monday." / Or, in which Beck was at Tori's door instead of that creepy pizza guy. Bade.


**I wrote this last night at one in the morning because I wanted a Bade ending to Victori-Yes. I don't know. **

* * *

__"Will you get up off your butt and help me make this stupid pizza?"

_Diiiiiing-dong!_

"Oop, I think that's for me!"

Tori's eyebrows furrow as she pulls her hands out of the thick pizza dough. "Who's here?"

Jade's already opening the door, though, to reveal the boy standing just outside the Vega home.

"Hi, Babe." He immediately leans in to kiss her, pressing his lips to hers for no more than a few too-short seconds.

"Beck? What are you doing here? I thought you were at that drag racing thing with Sinjin." Tori asks, making her way into her living room.

"Well," he begins, stepping inside to close the door behind him. As soon as his arm is free, it finds its familiar place on Jade's waist so he can hold her close to him. "I had a decent time with the kid, but when I called Jade to ask her she wanted me come to pick her up, she said yes. So…here I am."

"I _had_ to say yes," she argues, looking up at him with a hint of her mischievous smile.

"Oh, really?" Beck teases. "Cause, I'm happy to just go home right now if—"

"Yes," she interrupts, having completely forgotten anything else going on around her. "But, take me with you."

"Yes, _ma'am_." When he kisses her for the second time, they're interrupted by Tori awkwardly clearing her throat.

"Sorry," Beck mumbles sheepishly as a smirk appears on his girlfriend's face. "Thanks for keeping my girl entertained for a couple hours. See ya Monday."

"Uh, sure," Tori responds, waving them goodbye before returning to the kitchen to deal with the mess of a four-pound ball of dough.

As the teenagers begin to walk out to Beck's car, their hands naturally piece together and neither one of them lets go until they absolutely have to. Even as they sit in the front two seats while Beck begins to drive back to his home, their hands are linked across the middle.

"So, how was spending time with Tori?"

Jade scoffs. "Shitty. I did get to watch her try to make a pizza from four pounds of dough, though," she laughs. "That was pretty fun."

Beck shakes his head. "I don't even want to know."

"How was your date with The Freak?"

"Not too bad, actually," he replies, earning a vomiting gesture from Jade. "I would have rather it been you sitting next to me, though."

"Aw," she fakes sympathy, "you didn't like cuddling with Sinjin?"

"I didn't like _not cuddling_," he corrects, bringing a little smile to her face. When she pulls her left arm up, she kisses his hand. "One day, you'll go with me."

"In your dreams," she retorts.

"What was that—was…that a form of…_no_?"

Jade rolls her eyes and leans her head down to rest it on his shoulder. "It was a _maybe_. There, is that good enough?"

"You know, I could have a lot of fun with this you-having-to-say-yes thing."

She lifts her head up accusingly. "Don't be getting any crazy ideas. If you propose to me, I swear—"

"I promise," he laughs, "I know not to do _that_ for a couple more years."

"You talk about it too much."

"What?" He asks, turning his head towards her for a brief second.

"You say it so casually. You've probably said _'Marry me' _a dozen times since we started dating."

His cheeks flush a faint red that he tries to ignore. "Yeah…so? You know I'm not _actually_ asking you to marry me yet, so…why's that a bad thing?"

"All I'm saying is that you say it so much that I'm not gonna know when you're serious. And then you're gonna screw up your own proposal because I'm going to think you're kidding."

"Nah," he refutes through a grin, "I'd have a big ring for you the time I really meant it. For the rest of tonight, though, you just have to say yes to anything _else_ I might suggest."

"Yeah, well," she counters, "so do you."

"True," he agrees. "But you're predictable." He's lying, he knows, but his statement does hold some truth in the context of their current conversation.

"_What?!_ What do you mean I'm predictable? I am _not_ predicta—"

"You want to use the handcuffs tonight."

The smirk on his lips is huge when he sees in her face that he'd been correct. "Well, fine, Mr. Unpredictable. Just what terrible things so you have planned to force me to agree to?"

"Nothing big," he admits honestly as he parks his car against the sidewalk in front of his house. "Just," he says, leading her into the RV, "little things."

As she gets comfortable in one of his big t-shirts to sleep in, he makes them two cups of coffee to sip on before bed (because when it comes to Jade West, coffee is appropriate at _any and every_ time of the day).

"For example," Beck begins, joining her in sitting on his bed, "you love me, right?"

She leans over, careful not to spill the hot liquid out of her mug, and presses her lips against his. "Yes," she breathes against his mouth.

"And you're gonna be mine forever, right?"

Even the eyeroll she gives him doesn't take the smile off of either one of their faces. "Yes." Their lips meet again and, as they begin to move closer together, they set their coffees on Beck's nearby nightstand. Before she knows it, her arms are linked around his neck and his hands are gripped on her hips when they tumble back onto his bed.

She keeps her legs straddled across his body as they kiss again and again, until she just barely pulls her face away. "Where are the handcuffs?"

He winces. "In…my car."

Her face falls when she realizes that she's too lazy to go get them, and she rolls off of him to lay by his side.

"Sorry, Babe. To be fair, though, you're the one that wanted to use them in the c—"

"I know, I know," she mutters. Beck brings his arm up to sling it around her, and he twirls a strand of her dark hair on his finger as she moves in closer to him. When she turns her head up to look at his eyes, he closes the gap between them with another kiss. "I guess," she whispers against him, "we don't…_have_ to use the handcuffs. We could just…have…_normal_ sex."

Jade doesn't expect her puppy dog eyes to work, but watching Beck hop out of his bed and run out to the car brings a satisfied grin to her face—the one only he can bring out. "Change your mind?" She teases as he enters the RV again, swinging the links around his finger.

"I guess these'll be fun—just for tonight," he agrees, leaning in to kiss her again. As he distracts her with his lips, he slips one of the cuffs on her wrist. "Besides," he says, kinking an eyebrow, "_normal's boring_."

They're both laughing as they fall backwards together, still kissing and holding onto each other. "You ready for this?" He asks through a grin.

Her face lights up and she pulls him in to kiss her again. "_Yes_."

* * *

**This sucks but I just wanted to write Bade because we didn't get too much in the last episode so.**


End file.
